If Only She Knew
by OG88
Summary: After Sharon loses custody of her daughter Faith she finds comfort in the arms of an old friend, and lover.


Author's Note- Hey people here's a story I hope you all enjoy. I thought about this idea ever since Adam came back to town with a different face it's kind of a shame nobody recognized him from the get go. Plus I don't like the way Nick has been treating Sharon, and I feel like besides Mariah she could use somebody else in her corner. So here's a one-shot that I wrote on my iPad so enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Sharon sat down on a bar stool at the GCAC. She just lost custody of her daughter Faith. The judge felt like she was to mentally incompetent. He thought she might hurt her own daughter. But she would never do such a thing. Ever.

She had done a lot of things such as before Faith was born not knowing who her father was but that wasn't a crime. Now burning down the Newman Ranch that was a crime but nobody got hurt, and after all that she got help. She went to therapy, got meds which she took. Except that one time when she stopped taking them, and she did the one thing that put all of this in motion she changed Summer's paternity test. But Nick told her no matter what he would stand by her, he said he would be there for her. That he wouldn't leave her, but that was all a lie.

He took her to court, and made her out to be some kind of monster. He went as far as saying he believed Faith's life was in danger. But that wasn't true she loved Faith. She loved all of her kids, Faith, Noah, Cassie may she rest in piece, and Mariah despite not knowing her that long. She took a sip of her drink. She felt her eyes water, she did everything she could to hold on to her daughter, and for what? So she could lose her in the end. The judge might as well have told her to go to Hell because that's what she feels like she's in Hell.

Adam walked into the GCAC. Sage was getting on his last nerve he didn't know how long he could keep this charade up. He needed a drink. Something strong to calm his nerves. He had been gone for almost a whole year, and he was hit with one surprise after another. Now he finds out he has to be married to Sage for three years. There has got to be a way he can get out of that. There's also got to be a way he can tell the people he loves who he is without going to prison. There's no doubt about it his life was a wreck.

He sat down, and ordered a drink. He looked around, and saw Sharon she looked like she had been crying. 'What happened'? He thought to himself. He moved over a couple of seats to sit next to her. He cleared his throat to get her attention, "Um hey Sharon? Right"? He asked her trying to sound casual.

Sharon looked right at him her eyes were red, "Uh yeah. I remember you your Gabriel", she told him. "Yeah", he said. He could hear her voice she had defiantly been crying alright. He wondered who had hurt her.

"If you don't mind me asking are you alright"? Adam asked. She shook her head no then she broke down crying. Tears running down her face. Adam wanted to punch himself. He rubbed her back, "Do you want to talk about it"? He asked hoping it would make her feel better, and also he wanted know what happened to get her this upset.

Sharon at first didn't want to tell him but for some reason she felt drawn to him. She felt like she could trust him. She wiped her eyes, and sighed, "I lost my daughter today in court", her voice began to break again but she held her crying in. She continued, "The judge felt like I was to mentally unstable to take care of my own daughter", she said taking another sip of her drink. Adam looked shocked, "But your not", he protested. Sharon gave him a skeptical look, "How would you know"? She asked. 'Oh damn', He thought to himself. "Well you don't act unstable. In fact you seem like your very stable", he told her. Giving her a small but encouraging smile.

She didn't return the smile. Instead she looked down, "Well according to my ex I might hurt my daughter someday", she explained. 'Damn you Nick', Adam thought to himself.

"What caused him to say that? Why did he take away your daughter"? He asked. "You promise not to judge me"? Sharon asked giving him a look that made a lump form in his throat. "Sharon I have no reason to be judging anybody. Trust me", he said thinking back to what he had done.

Sharon told him everything about how she went off her meds, and changed her would have been step daughter's paternity test to say she didn't belong to Nick. How she had forgotten all that how it had came out last year. The whole story broke Adam's heart it was very obvious she was sorry for everything that had happened. "What's worse is he told me he would stand by me no matter what I did, and he lied. I should have known he's a lier. I've forgiven him for a lot of stuff I don't see why he can't forgive me", she said wanting to cry again.

"Hey hey look he's wrong about you ok to me you seem like the most kindest, most strongest woman in this town, and it sounds like you would die for your children", he told her meaning every word. Sharon nodded, "Yeah I would. I loved him you know. I thought we were finally going to spend the rest of our lives together this go around but I was wrong. I thought he loved me too but again I guess I was wrong. All the Newmans except my children are evil, and I'm so afraid they'll turn my daughter against me because like I said their all evil", Sharon said.

Adam gave her a look, "All of them"? He asked. "Well all except one his name was Adam he had done a lot of bad things but at least he admitted to them. At least he didn't go around acting all perfect. He was the only one who treated me with any decency. Even when we were no longer together he treated me with nothing but kindness. I miss him. I miss him so much he was my best friend. I really could use my best friend right now", Sharon said no longer able to hold it in any longer she started to cry. Her whole body was shaking.

Adam wanted to cry but he didn't want to give himself away. "I'm sure he misses you too, and if he was here from what you described I'm sure he would say you have to stay strong don't let those Newmans push you around, and you have to keep fighting. Never ever give up because you are a force to be reckoned with", he told her. "Your right he would say those thing's which makes me miss him even more", she said. They hugged each other. Sharon for some odd reason didn't find this strange.

After Sharon calmed down Adam decided she needed some rest she had a long day, "Let me take you home you look like you could use some rest", he said taking her hand. "I'm not drunk. I can drive myself", she said bitterly. "I know but I also know from first hand experience that you should never drive upset", he explained. "Please trust me on this", he said. Sharon could tell he really did seem to care she didn't know why but she felt like she could trust him. Like he wouldn't hurt her. "Alright", she said giving him a small smile. Adam at that moment realized he missed her, and that smile. They paid for their drinks, and they were on their way.

When they got to her house Sharon grabbed a bottle of vodka, and plopped down on her couch. She took a drink. Adam gave her a worried look, "Maybe you shouldn't be drinking", he said. "Your right but I don't want to feel anything right now I just want to feel numb", she said taking another drink. Adam decided she shouldn't be by herself so he sat down next to her. She passed him the vodka. Adam could understand her pain he had been away from Connor for almost a year. Now Connor was calling Billy daddy, and there was nothing he could do about it. So he too wanted to feel numb. He took a drink, and they were both passing the bottle back, and forth before they knew it they were drunk.

Sharon spoke, "Gabriel", she said. "Yeah", Adam answered he was drunk but not enough to forget who he was impersonating. "That guy Adam I was telling you about we were in love you know. I loved him more than anything. I can't blame Nick for leaving me because I did the same thing to Adam when times got tough. I left him when he needed me the most. Now I know how he felt at that time being blind, and alone. I'm sorry I did that you know", she gave him a sad look. Her eyes said how much she was sorry.

Adam put his arm around her, "I'm sure he forgives you", he said. Sharon laid her head on his shoulder, "I still love him you know. I wish I had stayed with him when I had the chance. But I don't think he loved me anymore cared but not love", she whispered to him. Adam was shocked that she would say that he cared about her, but even though they weren't together he always loved her no matter who he was with. He leaned down, "I'm sure he loved you very much no matter what to me nobody can't help but love you because that's the kind of person you are", he whispered in her ear. "Really"? She asked him smiling. He chuckled, "Really", he said.

At that moment Sharon felt a pull tugging at her but not to pull away to pull towards him to this man sitting right next to her. She leaned in, and kissed him. Adam didn't know if it was him or the alcohol but he felt a spark so he didn't pull away instead he returned the kiss. They went upstairs.

Sharon couldn't explain it but for some reason this man reminded her of Adam. He acted like Adam, he talked like Adam, he sounded like Adam, he even looked like Adam not all the way but some features were the same like his eyes his beautiful eyes. So as they laid in bed together that's who she pretended she was with. Adam. If only she knew.

The End.

Author's Note- Alright feedback is appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed. I haven't really watched the show because well it hasn't been that good. Hopefully it will get better. I got another story I want to do so I may end up posting that. So look out for any stories by me.


End file.
